Love
by mangalover1342
Summary: hey change a new title from I'm tired of it. hope you like it and chapter 4 is updated already.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note: Please try to understand what I have written.**

**Chapter 1**

**"What you say, you damn rat?", Kyo yelled at Yuki. "I said your stupid", Yuki answered him in **

**his soft voice. " I'm not stupid you damn rat?", Kyo yelled at him again across the table. "Why couldn't **

**that ****stupid cat would just talk in a nice way instant of yelling so much. He make me sick.", Yuki **

**said in his ****mind. Then Yuki notice something was wrong with Tohru."Miss. Honda if that ****stupid cat **

**ishurting your ears, you can tell and I will put some leeks in his mouth to shut him up.", **

**Yuki said to Tohru. "Try, you damn rat", Kyo yelled**** again. "He's still yelling", Yuki said to him-**

**self. "No ****he's not hurting my ears.", Tohru answered with a smile. Then the smile faded."Are you **

**feeling ****okay?",****Kyo asked. "Are you okay?",Yuki asked too. "I just asked you damn rat", Kyo **

**yelled****(again). "stop c alling ****me!damn rat before I sent you flying out of this house.", Yuki said with **

**his fist up and with fire in his eyes. ****"WELL STOP CALLING ME STUPID CAT AND MAYBE **

**I'LL STOP CALLING YOU DAMN RAT!",****Kyo yell again(I'm sorry if I make him yell too **

**much)."Oops", Kyo said knowing that he said "damn rat". ****When Yuki was about to sent Kyo **

**flying, Tohru stand up from her sit and Yuki stop because he know that ****Tohru was about to say **

**something. Yuki and Kyo was staring at Tohru and then they when back to fighting ****again. Tohru **

**can't take it anymore. "STOP! STOP!",Tohru scream and shaking her head. Everyone just **

**froze. Then Tohru ran out of the house and Yuki and Kyo ran after her. "Wait! Tohru", Yuki **

**and Kyo ****yelled as they try to catch up to her. "Leave me alone",Tohru yelled back and kept **

**running.**


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**After a few minute, Kyo and Yuki had caught up with Tohru. They have got in front of her **

**and ****made her stop running. "What's wrong, Miss.Honda?", Yuki asked her. Tohru didn't answered **

**him. "Are you feeling okay, Tohru?", Kyo asked a few second later. Tohru didn't answer again. **

**When Yuki was about to put his hand on Tohru's forehead, she ran back to the Sohma's house **

**and went to her room and lock the door. When Kyo and Yuki ran back, they went to knock on **

**the door of Tohru's room. "Are you okay?", they asked again. "Leave me alone!", Tohru said **

**crying. "Why can't them two get along?I really want them to be friends. I get worry when they **

**fight because I know that one of them will get hurt and I don't want that.", Tohru said to herself **

**in her mind. A few hours later Tohru thought that they had left. When she open the door she saw**

**Kyo sleeping on the ground. "oh, Kyo", Tohru said. "His cute when he sleep", Tohru said to herself. **

**Tohru lean over and kiss Kyo. Yuki was right in the hall and saw what she did, but Tohru didn't see him. **

**"Tohru kissed him", Yuki said to himself in a very low voice so that Tohru would not hear him.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------sorry that i only wrote a little bit.**


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**After that Tohru went back to her room and started to pack her stuff to go back to her grandfather **

**place."maybe if I ****go back to grandpa's they won't get into fights so much.I might have to leave when they're **

**not around. I hope I can ****help them.",she said to herself, but she was wrong.Yuki was listening and heard **

**everything she said. He was about to ****tell Kyo when Tohru opens the door. "Yuki!..u heard everything", **

**Tohru said frowning. "Miss.Honda it's not your fault. ****It would be worst if you left because Kyo love you", **

**Yuki said. Tohru look at Yuki in shock. "He usually don't tell me ****anything, but when he told me he was **

**really serious", Yuki told Tohru.**

**Flash back to where Kyo said it(it was when Tohru had been in the room sleeping i forgot to say that in the **

**story):While Kyo and Yuki was waiting outside for Tohru to open the door. "Come on Tohru. I didn't want **

**to agure ****with that damn rat",Kyo said to himself. "Are yousaying that I startedthe agurement, you stupid **

**cat?", Yuki said. ****"Your the one who said!...never mind", Kyo stop his sentence. "I can't believe you **

**didn't agrue with me",Yuki said.****"That's because Tohru is tired of hearing us agrue all the time and I know **

**that it hurts her when we agrue. I don't want ****her to be sad?",Kyo said in a low vioce. "Since when did you **

**care so much about her. All the time I was the mostone ****that care about her themost", Yuki said. "It's **

**because...I...love...her",Kyo said.**

**flash back to the part where Yuki had told Tohru that Kyo love her: **

**"You see Miss.Honda, Kyo love you", Yuki said. "Do you love him?",Yuki asked. As soon as he finshed **

**asking her that, Kyo woke up. "What are you doing, you damn rat?", Kyo said standing in front of Yuki and **

**looking at him angry. "nothing", Yuki reply. Then Kyo turn around facing Tohru. "Did that damn rat do **

**anything to you Tohru?",Kyo said holding Tohru's hand. "Yuki, yes I do", Tohru said to Yuki looking at **

**him. Yuki had know what she mean by she do(she do love Kyo). Yuki smile back and made her smile too.**

**"What do you mean by you do?", Kyo asked. "Nothing",Tohru and Yuki said in a very happy smile and **

**looking at each other.**

**(That's not the ending, so don't be sad(lol) stayand read thenext chapter soon)**


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo walk to school together. On the wayYuki and Kyostarted to agure

again. "Come on guys. Even if you both hate each other from the outside. I know that you both love each other from

the inside.", Tohru said in a happy way."I don't love that damn rat and he don't love me!" Kyo yelled. "I totally agree

with you", Yuki said. "Oh yeah are you still going to work after school?", Kyo asked Tohru. "um...Yes. Why?", Tohru

said. "Oh... I...just want to pick you up.", Kyo said blushing. "Bye you two don't to ruin your conversations(sorry if I

spelled it wrong).", Yuki said as he ran to school. After a few minute Yuki was gone.Tohrukissed Kyo. "What was

that for?", Kyo asked blushing again. "That's for being so sweet, Kyo.", Tohru said smileing. Then she started to run.

"Wait Tohru!", Kyo said trying to catch up to her. When he did he grab her arm hugged her. "Kyo why did you do

that?", Tohru asked. "Because...Because I...love you", Kyo said. "Oh...Kyo your so sweet",Tohru said hugging him

(again). "I love you too", Tohru said after that.

The End

(sorry that the story was short)


End file.
